Story Wreckers: The Hunger Games
by eastJAM
Summary: The Story Wreckers is when we send our two characters out to destroy the plot of a story. First in the series Yashi and Michi decide to wreck The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1: Reaping

**Taka: Welcome to the first installment of **_**The Story Wreckers**_**!**

**Ebony: Hey, that was my line–**

**Taka: First we'll drag Yashi and Michi through **_**The Hunger Games**_** for you!**

**Ebony: Are you gonna let me say– **

**Taka: Next we're considering **_**Death Note**_** or **_**Twilight**_**! **

**Ebony: WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS?! **

**Taka: While Ebony has a nervous breakdown, let's get on with the story. **

**Ebony: *ugh***

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Reaping**

* * *

_**INTRO**_

"You know what Michi." Yashi pulled out a book from her drawer. "I wonder what would happen if we were in this book." Michi looked at the cover and snorted.

"_The Hunger Games_, are you kidding? We would probably be the first to die." Yashi gave a mischievous grin. "What are you thinking?"

"How about we just go through the story for a little while? Grandma's taking a nap, so I'm sure we won't bother her." Michi walked over to her and took the book.

"What are we going to do, save some characters from certain doom or something?" Yashi raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, how silly of me to think that. Let's go before I change my mind." And off they went.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

I studied my surroundings. The place looked like a rundown subway station. I guess I was in District 6, transportation. I stood for a few minutes until everyone started moving towards the center of the district.

I went over to get her finger pricked and to stand with the fifteen-year-old girls. The Peace Keeper sort of squinted after seeing the readings of my blood. I also got some stares from the other girls. "Didn't your mothers teach you not to stare?" I hissed at them. I then realized that my jeans and hoodie probably stood out against the other girls' plain dresses.

"Where did you get that material?" A girl pointed to my pants.

"I have my resources." I anxiously rubbed my palms together.

"There are no reasons here. We live in Panem." Another girl said.

They were beginning to annoy me now. I pressed a finger against my lips. "You should pay attention girlie. I heard this is a life or death situation." The girl glared at me before looking back to the front.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" A Capital woman announced from the front. I noticed that some of the girls winced at her. "We shall choose the females first." The woman made her way to the first glass ball. "_Yeah-she Cuckoo_?" The woman confusingly read.

I immediately raced up to the stage and took the slip of paper from the woman. "Ah, it's Yashi Kiku. That would be me." I smiled to the crowd and gave an exaggerated wave. The people looked utterly confused. Just the reaction I wanted.

"Well, that's for enthusiasm. Usually tributes show none." The Capital woman chose from the other glass ball. I was too busy studying the faces of the crowd the notice who was called. The girls should be relieved that it wasn't them, but they still seemed petrified. Oh well. The Capital woman gave a few closing statements, made me and the boy shake hands, and then they left to the trains.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"Well you guys are croppers, farmers, and harvesters. I wouldn't expect you guys to really win these Games." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Are you saying we're just going to lose on the first try?" The male tribute asked me. I didn't expect for him to be so defensive.

"Can you tell me your name first?" I asked. The boy sighed.

"It's Rowan. And I never heard of you before Mitchie Me-Dory-Kiwi."

"_Michi Midorikawa_." I looked behind Rowan's head. "Would you believe me if I said that I wasn't from Panem?" He shook his head.

"Okay, when our mentor person comes in, we need to form a plan, okay?" Rowan sighed before nodding. I sighed also. This was a lot of attitude for the person who was the first death over a backpack.

* * *

**Yashi is District 6 tribute, transportation. And Michi is District 9 tribute, grain. **

**Fun Fact: District 9 is the least talked about district in the Hunger Games. **

**Taka: You just had to put in a fun fact, didn't you?**

**Ebony: Hey, I can't resist myself. **

**Taka: Anyway, until next– **

**Ebony: How come you get to close?**

**Taka: I'll let you open next time.**

**Ebony: Okay, continue. **

**Taka: Until next time folks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mentoring

**Taka: Welcome back to the story!**

**Ebony: Hey, you said you'd let me open.**

**Taka: I don't remember saying that.**

**Ebony: It's on the closer for the last chapter. **

**Taka: Yeah, yeah. Anyway we're switching to first-person POV so the story can go smoother.**

**Ebony: I don't like POV switches, you know that.**

**Taka: Hush, it's for the benefit of the story. **

**Ebony: Fine then. Welcome to chapter two. And yes, I noticed that we skipped a part the last chapter. I'll edit all that in later.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Mentoring**_

* * *

**_YASHI_**

"Okay, so this is the tribute train, right?" I asked my mentor. He slouched over.

"Are you an idiot or something? You act like you've never lived in District 6 before." I shrugged. Ignorance is bliss. Well, I think so in this case.

"As a matter of fact I never heard her name before this reaping. And it's a pretty ridiculous one if you ask me." The Capital woman, who was named Volumnia Spottiswoode, spoke up. I wanted to say something about her name. The Spottiswoode parents must have dropped themselves on the head when she was born.

"Hey, 'Yashi' is a nice name. Can't my parents think outside the box?" I internally winced at myself when I said "parents."

"And who exactly are your parents, Miss Yashi?" My mentor asked.

"I live with my grandmother. My parents died in a train accident." I quickly thought up.

"Ah, the great accident a few years back." He shook his head. "It was a great tragedy. I lost my friend in that." I nodded. At least the lie was believable.

"Can we watch the reapings in the other districts now?" I really wanted to see what it would be like to see what the reaping drama is in the actual Hunger Games.

"Perhaps later dear," Volumnia pushed me towards the door. "Now go get your other tribute and so you both can eat up. I'm sure you two are starved after a day like this." I nodded and ran off through the hallway. When I knocked on his door I got no response. After a while I got annoyed and opened it. It was nearly pitch black inside the room.

"Hello, anybody in here?" I cautiously called out.

"Go away." A voice rumbled. Ah, my fellow tribute sounded happy.

"Don't you want to eat?" I heard some rustling but I still couldn't see him.

"No, just go away. Why do you seem so happy to be here anyway?" I shrugged.

"I don't mean to sound happy. I just do. Now get out of this dark and creepy room and eat with me, um…" It might have been a good idea to pay attention to his name.

"It's Port Ienaitor; most people just call me Port Porter." I heard more shuffling, he sounded closer. "I remembered your name Yashi Kiku, just because it's so weird."

"What are you to say _Port Porter_?" I crossed my arms.

"At least that's a common name in 6, where we do transportation. Does your name mean something?"

I thought back to the meaning. "Let's see… 'Yashi' means palm tree and 'Kiku' means chrysanthemum."

"So you're just some giant plant, huh?" He sounded even closer. I wondered if I could draw him into the hallway this way.

"Hey, I can't be a giant plant! I'm only five feet tall."

"You're right. Your hair's much too short for you to be plant." I touched my hair and frowned.

"Don't question my hair, Port." I growled on his name.

"I do what I want to do, Yashi." He stepped into the hallway. He seemed taller than he was on stage for some reason. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving." I shook my head as we ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"Do I have any skills from either of you?" My mentor asked us at dinner.

Rowan was gobbling too much food to notice what he said. I cleared my throat before the pause got too long. "Can you tell me all your names again, I kind of forgot them." I nervously smiled.

"Well, I am Winnow Edenthaw." The Capital lady vigorously shook my hand as if we were meeting for the first time again.

"Spiridon Agricole." My mentor still held the same tired expression. I nodded. I already liked him. He seemed nice. But I knew that he couldn't have been so nice as to win his year of the Hunger Games. "Like I was saying, any skills?"

"Well, I can sort of fight with a sword." I slowly said. Yashi had signed both of us up for a few months in sword fighting. She never got the hang of it but I was sort of good at until we both (thankfully) dropped out.

"That's good. I was expecting a sickle but that's good." He turned to Rowan, who was still stuffing his face. "And do you have any skills? Because from the looks of it I'm getting that you don't."

"Hey, I'm good with a sickle!" Rowan pounded a leg of meat from some animal against the table in protest.

"Are you willing to just go around the area with a sickle and pruning saw and just behead and mutilate all your competitors?" I stared at Spiridon. Was that how he won?

"Of course I am. I gonna make District 9 have another tribute." Rowan began eating again. I snorted.

"My bet is you'll be first kill." I muttered. He had a cheap death. He should've just given up the backpack for all it was worth.

"What was that dear?" Winnow suddenly asked. I held back a laugh from how high up she had her dyed eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing." I turned to the window behind me. "When will we be arriving?" I asked anxiously. I really wanted to Yashi right now.

"Soon, dear, soon," Winnow chirped. She started petting my hair but I didn't bother to swat her hand away. I wanted all the comfort I could get.

* * *

**Taka: You just had to include a reference from one of your stories, didn't you?**

**Ebony: Yep! Feel free to guess what story it is. **

**Taka: The next chapter may be up today, we'll see.**

**Ebony: Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Training

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Training**_

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Wow, you're so much cleaner than the tributes we've gotten before!" Grandis exclaimed while pouring water over my head. I shivered from the coldness and from how uncomfortable I was feeling. Two out of three of my stylists were male; I was bound to feel uncomfortable.

Horne patted my arm. "Darling, you need to lighten up. We are going to make you look dazzling for the Opening Ceremony." He then began to file my fingernails.

"I can't help but feel nervous." I sighed. They cooed over me. Perhaps they were thinking of a different type of nervous.

When they had finished I felt cleaner much cleaner than I ever had before. I looked in the wall-length mirror. I still looked like that girl who lived with her grandmother and best friend back in Japan, but just cleaner. Not like I wasn't clean before. But I felt like I just got out of the spa after a month even though they had done all this in under an hour.

"I'm taking you're _You-She_?" A voice asked behind me. I whipped around. Ah, my main stylist. And it was male too.

"It's Yashi. My name's really not that hard to say." He smiled.

"I would be Alto." He bowed and took my hand. I resisted my natural instincts to return the bow. "And now, for your outfit." He pulled out a ridiculous yellow dress along with what appeared to be a half-moon mask or something.

"Oh no, I am not wearing that." I threw the dress on the chair behind me. "I may wear practically the same thing every day, but I know a fashion disaster when I see one." Alto frowned.

"You must. You're going to be on soon so I don't have time for last minute changes." I sighed and turned my back to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to turn around so I can put the dress on." I heard him sigh before moving around.

I put the dress on and fit the crescent over the side of my face. Alto then turned back around. "You know, tributes before aren't as difficult as you." He muttered while adjusting the outfit.

"Well let's just say that I plan to be no ordinary tribute."

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"I feel ridiculous." I mumbled. After having the scrub of my life I was forced to wear a silver suit and a headpiece. Rowan's costume looked so much better because I had to wear ruffles to make it more "feminine." Ruffles were always more of Yashi's thing surprisingly.

Soon I was stuff into a chariot with Rowan off we waited. He tapped his fingers against the handle. "So, what's your strategy when you get in there?"

"I'm not sure. This is all about survival and luck really." Rowan laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Takes a whole lot more than luck kid," he murmured. I frowned.

"Who are you calling 'kid'?"

"I'm guessing you're around fourteen or fifteen years old. I'm seventeen for your information." I huffed. No wonder Yashi always took over in a fight. I give up too easily.

Our district was soon called. At first I couldn't really see anything. But I could clearly heart that the crowd was not very amused. When I began smiling and waving they seemed to perk up a bit. Probably because I was one out of two of the unknown girls this year. I wondered how Yashi was fairing with her people. Thankfully it was over after a few minutes. I was honestly excited to see the fire that District 12 brought. Even though District 2 was pretty far away from us I could hear how peeved they were at how the crowd liked the coal district best.

* * *

"Well, that's finally over." Rowan ripped off his headpiece. I did the same.

"What happens now?" I set the piece on a nearby chair.

"We change then head over to the training center. You really don't pay attention do you?" I sighed. I wished I was stuck with some other partner now.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

The training center was almost breathtaking in real life. Booths for all the survival assets you could name were lined up everywhere. I nudged Port, he grunted at me. "The all the other tributes are going to be here, right?"

"Why wouldn't they? I'm taking you're not a very good listener." I huffed. But he was half-correct. All the other tributes from tiny Rue to threatening Cato came. A woman gave a speech about the Hunger Games and death before sending us off. I immediately went to Michi, who was at the knot-tying station.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered to her. While she was looking down at her rope she smiled.

"Me too, I feel like my sanity's slowly draining. These characters are pretty tough people even if they don't look like it." I nodded. I fumbled on one of my ties.

"Any plans for when we get in the arena?" I murmured. She shrugged.

"We can't like really die right?" Michi sounded nervous already.

"No, if we die in a story then we'll get forced out of it. We can always go back in though." I smiled. "Maybe that's how we could screw with the story. Every time we die we just come back to life." Michi high-fived me.

"Sounds super risky, but I like it." We turned to the owner of the tie station whose mouth was hung open.

"You heard nothing." I waved my finger in his face before dragging Michi off to another station. This was the one that District 12 was in. "Hi!" I jaunted both of my hands out to them. Peeta shook it immediately while Katniss hesitated.

"You're the cheery one." Katniss muttered.

"I don't mean to sound happy, I just am." I sighed. "You're giving me déjà vu Miss Everdeen." Katniss begun to scowl while Peeta looked delighted, he turned to Michi.

"And you must be the 9 tribute, right?" Michi slowly nodded. In my head I silently begged her to not blush and start babbling. That was always a bad thing for us in real life.

"So, I'm guessing you know what I came to ask you." Katniss shook her head. My eyebrow twitched. She would be so much better if she wasn't so defiant all the time. "We would like to ask if you want to form an alliance with us." Katniss glanced at Peeta and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I guess so." Peeta smiled. I heard Michi caught her breath, time to go.

"Well thank you Mr. Mellark and Miss Everdeen," I forcibly shook their hands again. "Trust me we won't let you down." I pointed behind them. "And it seems that you have a shadow." I giggled to myself as they spotted Rue.

"Hey, you just stole his line." Michi whispered to me when we left.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." We paused at another boring station. "After this are the interviews with the Flickerman guy, right?" Michi nodded. "Get ready. I'm pretty sure all of Panem doesn't want to see you flush and stutter." Michi frowned.

"Have faith in me." I snorted and nudged her side.

"I always do."

* * *

**Ebony: I'm up for writing another chapter today. Are you up for writing another chapter today?**

**Taka: Yeah I'm up for writing another chapter today.**

**Ebony: Okay, cool. **

**Taka: Yep. **


	4. Chapter 4: Interviewing

**Taka: Three chapters in one day? We're on a roll!**

**Ebony: Heck yeah we are! **

**Taka: Are you going to shoot for four?**

**Ebony: Oh heck no. My eyes are starting to hurt from staring at the screen too much.**

**Taka: But you can stare at the computer all night watching music videos between the years of 1960 and 2009. **

**Ebony: You hush. Onward to the fourth chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Interviewing**_

* * *

_**MICHI**_

I sat anxiously in my seat waiting for my interview. Suddenly Yashi just waltzed into my vision. "What are you here? You're supposed to be with your District partner." She waved her hands at me then sat down.

"Whatever. I don't want to get too attached to him. I think he's a bloothbath victim." I nodded. It was understandable but still coldhearted for her. "What did you do, you got a score of eight."

"I threw a sword around. I guess those months sword fighting class paid off."

"You should have thrown it between their eyes and get the score she got." Yashi jaunted a thumb at Katniss, who was staring ahead at the stage. "I just threw a sword around too, but I only got a six. I wish we could just like transform into samurai girls or something."

I chuckled. "Sure. Let's just transform into the anime girls who are ninety pounds and wield guns that are four-hundred pounds." Yashi laughed also. Soon she was called up. She patted my back.

"Wish me luck." She whispered.

"I know you. You don't need it." I pushed her towards the stage. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Who is she?" I shook Rowan off of me.

"I got us an alliance with 12 and 6, sorry for not telling you." He frowned.

"6 are good because they can adapt quickly. But 12 only produces weaklings year after year."

"You're one to speak 9." He frowned.

"We're from the same District smart one." I shook my head.

"Sure we are." I sat back down next to Rowan reluctantly. Soon it our district is up.

"Don't say anything stupid." Rowan mumbled. I nodded.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"What was that?" My mentor yelled at me in I walked our floor.

"I was giving the audience what they wanted." I shrugged and sat down.

"You were much too happy." He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "You didn't even sound bloodthirsty like you wanted to kill people. You sounded like the arena's just going to be filled with rainbows and flowers for everyone to prance in." He pounded his fists against the table. "But guess what, it doesn't work like that! You are going to go through hell and hopefully back, which I'm starting to doubt."

I shrugged again. "Calm your nerves man. I can't help myself." I patted his fist so he would unclench it. "I'll try to be a bloodthirsty monster in that arena just for you, okay?" He shook his head.

"Maybe I could work with this somehow." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You might want to get some rest Yashi. In a few days it's all over." I nodded.

"Good night." I bowed.

"There's no need to be so formal. Even Capital people don't do that." He smiled. I was glad I was able to lighten the mood.

"Sorry. My grandmother raised me this way." He nodded before getting up to find Port I suppose.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"District 12 is going to make a good show this year, aren't they?" I murmured to Rowan. He nodded. We both somehow found each other in the middle of the night staring out the window overlooking the Capital. It was stunning at night. There were some people partying in the streets. I wondered what the Games were like from their point of view. I'm guessing like a survival reality show. They were so oblivious to the deaths of innocent children.

"Too bad we're going to get separated Michi." Rowan sighed. "I was starting to like you." I turned to look at him.

"I guess I was starting to get to like you too." If he wasn't so arrogant and rude that is.

"Do you know what I mean when I say 'like'?" I jumped out of my seat and felt a blush begin to form.

"No, Rowan. We've known each other for like a little over a week and we're about to be sentenced to our deaths. This probably isn't the place for love unless you're going to put up a show." He got up also.

"This is the perfect place. This is where you can get rid of your last regrets once and for all." I stepped closer to me. I wondered where this was all going. "What are my chances of surviving out there anyway?"

"Twenty-two to one," I automatically answered. He frowned. "I'm sorry. I like math. You can continue."

"Can you play fulfill my one last wish?" I sighed. Rowan and I came from parallel worlds. He was going to suffer throughout his life. If he died he would suffer, if he was victor he would suffer, if he wasn't chosen for the Games then he would suffer through the rebellion, and if there was no rebellion then he would suffer from the Capital. It seemed like there was endless suffering and hopeless everywhere around here.

"As long as you're asking for too much, I guess so." He smiled. It was a pure boyish smile. My heart suddenly ached for him. I felt bad for his fate. I couldn't just save him. Yashi and I had to shed our District partners in order to continue with wrecking the plotline.

"Come here." He outstretched his arms. I cautiously stepped into them. He folded me into his chest. "I've never done this before to a girl." I heard him whisper. I nodded. That was completely understandable on all grounds. He started swaying from side to side. I still felt uncomfortable. I'm sure any person who's hugging someone they've known for a week would feel this way. When he let go he was still smiling. "Thank you Michi."

"It's okay." I smiled backed. "I'll see you in training tomorrow I hope." He nodded. "Good night Rowan."

"Good night to you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Entering

**Taka: School is never ending.**

**Ebony: Ha, summer break is nice in America. **

**Taka: Ugh. **

**Ebony: Time for the actual Hunger Games to start.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Entering**_

* * *

_**YASHI**_

Alto sighed and handed me a tomato red jacket. "Don't be sad, I'll see you again." I patted his shoulder. He shrugged.

"I know how often your District wins. But for some reason something's telling you're special." I laughed. Once again, ignorance is bliss.

"You have no idea my dear Alto." A voice announced that there were only a few more seconds left before going into the arena. Despite being in the safety net of the plan I was still nervous. Even though Michi and I technically couldn't die we would still feel the pain of death before going back to the real world. Maybe that would've been a good thing to mention to her.

"It's time for you to go." Alto squeezed me into a tight hug. "I like you kid, you have pizzazz. Must tributes are just so boring." I nodded.

"I'll give you a show to watch, I promise." He then pushed me inside the tube that sends you to the arena. "Thanks for making me fabulous Alto!" He smiled and waved at me. It really wasn't a fabulous dress but oh well. The floor suddenly lifted under me and I was taken into the Games.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

I looked around the arena. I already knew to expect the forest scenery so I couldn't let my background district me. I glanced at Katniss she had her eyes on a bow and arrow and Peeta and Yashi noticed also. They both shook their heads and wagged their fingers at Katniss, who frowned at them. The signal suddenly blew. At was at an angle that would give me no other option than to run straight through the Cornucopia. I only had a few seconds until the bloodbath begins.

I raced through the Cornucopia picked up a random backpack and went into the forest. I went a few more yards into the forest until I couldn't hear the fighting anymore. "Yo Michi!" Even though it was obviously Yashi I still flinched and swung around to face her. She had Katniss with her also, who looked annoyed and out of breath.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Katniss suddenly said. Yashi shrugged.

"I'm trying to make our team useful. Now I couldn't find anything for you, but for Michi…" Yashi handed me a sword. "Can you name it?" I brushed my hand over the blade.

"It's a katana. Well, a high-tech version of one." I sighed. "It makes me homesick."

"You have weapons like that in District 9?" Katniss asked. I winked at her since I couldn't think of a good answer. "Let's see if we can find any water in this forest." I then noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked. Yashi narrowed her eyes at me; we both knew the answer to the question.

"We'll see tonight." Katniss murmured. I nodded and hooked the sword into my belt move.


	6. Chapter 6: Firing

**Taka: Wow, I didn't know it was so long. I thought you would update. **

**Ebony: I wouldn't update without you. **

**Taka: Thanks, I didn't know you were so nice. **

**Ebony: Plus I have other things to worry about. So I didn't feel like updating until you felt like it. **

**Taka: Yeah, thanks. Here comes the next chapter!**

**Ebony: I got the actual story here with me so we'll follow more closely to it. And that means more editing for me. *sigh***

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, just wreck.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Firing**

* * *

**YASHI**

"It's good to see you." Katniss whispered. I looked over to her and saw that she was talking to a rabbit. It hopped back into the bush. She must mean that we'll have an abundance of bunnies here. I guess that's a good thing.

When it's around late afternoon cannons begin firing. Michi counted nine out loud. I had almost forgotten that they don't fire the cannons during the bloodbath because that would be too confusing. "That means fiveteen more to go." Michi muttered. We nodded.

"I would've thought that you wouldn't have gone through with us if Peeta wasn't here." I said. I just wanted to talk. Katniss' seriousness and Michi's nervousness wasn't helping me one bit.

"I didn't expect for him to go in the opposite direction." She touched a dried bloodstain on her jacket and turned to Michi. "I'm sorry about your district partner." Michi shrugged.

"He was too cocky, so he only lasted for thirty-five seconds." Katniss raised her eyebrow. "I watched and counted. He was the first death. That was pitiful." Katniss frowned slightly. I had expected for Michi to not connect to her partner. But I didn't know she was going to be so emotionless about him.

"Let's stop here." Katniss suddenly stated. We all dropped our backpacks down. Katniss reveals her items: one thin black sleeping bag, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire, a pair of sunglasses, and a half-gallon plastic bottle with a cap for carrying water. She opened it, no water. As expected.

Michi opened her pack and revealed another jacket and a pack of dried fruit. "That's all?" I asked. She nodded. "Wow, they must not like you." I laughed when Michi frowned. Opening my backpack I found another pack of jerky, another pair of sunglasses, and another pack of crackers. Michi snorted at me.

"You didn't do very well either." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well. Are we resting here?" Katniss shook her head and licked her lips. Was she thirsty already? We have been walking all day and she is a little less fit then us.

"Let's just keep going. I think there's a lake somewhere." We reloaded our backpacks and walked on. When twilight was here Katniss finally decided to stop. Now I was sweaty and kind of thirsty. Maybe I should've paid more attention to the beginning of the Games. I forgot about all this walking you have to do in the beginning. Michi and I watched Katniss set up a trap in a bush then go to a tree.

"Can you two climb?" I glanced at Michi who nodded. I wasn't exactly sure. The tree that Katniss was standing by looked fairly easy though. Suddenly Michi sighed.

"We only have one sleeping bag." That was a good point. Were the nights going to be cold?

"Well Katniss can use the sleeping bag and you can just wrap up in the extra jacket you have." Katniss raised an eyebrow. She does that a lot.

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded.

"How cold can it get? We just started." Katniss shrugged.

"If you say so." She climbed up the tree, arranged her things, and then called us up. Michi managed up the tree good enough. She wasn't as graceful as Katniss though. When I tried to climb Michi and Katniss just ended up pulling me up.

When nigh officially came Panem's anthem began playing. I guess it was time to recap all the deaths today. It was the District 3 girl, District 4 boy, District 5 boy, my partner, both from 7, the boy from 8, Michi's partner, and the girl from 10. If I remember correctly our tributes died on the first day. Well that's step one to messing with the plot of the story!

"This means that five Career tributes, that girl from 5, Thresh, Rue, and Peeta are still alive." Michi concluded. Katniss looked relieved. That was the first positive expression she's had so far.

"Do you want someone to keep lookout?" I asked. Frankly Katniss looked super tired while Michi and I were only slightly worn down from that walk. She shook her head and curled up inside her sleeping bag. Michi folded herself up in her jacket next. I sighed. The first night was going to make me anxious no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7: Hanging

**Taka: You do realize that the last chapter was all Yashi's POV, right?**

**Ebony: Yeah, yeah. But I'm not making this one all Michi if that's what you're implying. **

**Taka: Alright, be like that. **

**Ebony: Next chapter time!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Hanging**

* * *

_**MICHI**_

I woke up to the sound of branches breaking. From the way that Katniss tensed I sensed she was awake too. I'm guessing this was the part of the story when Peeta killed someone. "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Someone said. I'm guessing this was Cato. For some odd reason I sort of liked Cato's character. I would've preferred him and Katniss winning then Katniss and Peeta. It would've served more interesting.

When they are pretty close to the tree I feel Katniss, Yashi, and myself freeze. They had flashlights. All they had to do was look up and we're spotted.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!" Here it comes.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" Peeta growled. He ended the argument just like that. I felt Katniss' shock also. I thought she was going to fall out of the tree. She caused some rustling and moved over a bit. Good thing everyone below was too caught up to notice that.

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," Cato said. "See for yourself." Peeta leaves and then they start talking about him and Katniss. The cannon booms, Peeta comes back, and they move on.

"Let's go." Katniss suddenly stated. We gathered our stuff and jumped out of the tree. At least Yashi could get out of trees better than she could get in them. She checks her snares and then we're on our way again.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

We walk around some more. I figured as much would happen. Katniss does a lot of thinking. And I could tell that she was slowly becoming dehydrated. Actually, we were all becoming dehydrated. We needed water, and soon. We walked and walked until nightfall again. Then we camped in a tree again. So much excitement has happened so far.

Katniss pulls out a rabbit bone and starts sucking on it. She has been quieter than usual today. She was probably thinking about Peeta or something. The anthem plays and the girl from 8 is shown. Well she did have that one coming from her stupidity. The smoke from the fire easily gave away her location.

The next day we did the exact same thing and walked. Michi seemed to not mind anything and Katniss was holding a stick and tracing the ground or something. I was getting annoyed. What exactly happened at this part? From the many times I read this book the beginning always escapes my mind.

Katniss suddenly tossed the stick aside and revealed water in front of us. We did what we had to do with the water for a while then decided to rest again. I was just getting more restless with all this waiting. And I was frustrated with how I couldn't remember what was going to happen now.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Or should I say a wall of fire.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"Run now!" Katniss screamed. My backpack was too far for me to grab but thankfully I had my katana by my side. We all jumped out of the tree and raced from the fire. When I looked at Yashi she had a sick smile on her face. Of course she would, she craved excitement. This is the most that happened since the bloodbath and that close call with the Careers.

After a few minutes of running I begin coughing. It feels like I'm about to throw up my lungs. This smoke was horrible. They were literally throwing fireballs at us. I guess this is what it would feel like to be Mario. Katniss suddenly trips and falls. Yashi and I immediately stop running and look at her. "This is the perfect time to finish me off." She muttered. She had her leg in a death grip. The fire attack sensed after a few more seconds.

"Well that was fun!" Yashi suddenly said. Katniss glared at her.

"Fun? We nearly died!" Yashi nodded.

"And that's what made it fun. Nothing has happened these past few days." Katniss rolled her eyes then dragged herself over to a nearby pool of water. "Hey, lighten up Katy, you know it was coming." I saw Katniss slightly winced when Yashi called her "Katy." I guess she struck a nerve there.

We washed the ashes away from our faces. I was surprised that Yashi and I didn't get burned. I guess the main target Katniss. She was still holding onto her leg. "Mind if I look at your burn?" I asked her. She hesitated a moment before pulling up her pant leg. All I saw was red and blistering.

"Ah! Put it away!" Yashi covered her eyes. I agreed less dramatically. It was pretty nasty to look at.

"Lower your voice, will you? You might attract somebody." I reminded Yashi. She shrugged.

"Eh, I don't really care right now. I feel pretty relaxed." Katniss began gathering up the supplies. "If the Careers find me, let them find me. But you two stay undercover." I was about to object but from the look Katniss gave me her word was final. Suddenly we heard footsteps in the distance. Now here's for the great trackerjacker part.

"Climb!" Yashi hissed. Katniss swung her pack over her shoulder and picks a tree for us. I was worried about Yashi's struggling, but thank goodness she made it up in time. Not like it would've mattered anyway. The Careers plus Peeta surrounded the tree and looked up at us. They were smiling, Katniss was smiling, and Yashi was smiling. The only ones who didn't look crazy right now were me and Peeta.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss called down. She sounded almost as happy as Yashi.

"Well enough," Cato answered. "Yourself?" I mentally facepalmed. We were fighting to the death and they were making casual conversation. This is something I would've expected Yashi to totally do though.

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." Katniss replied.

"The air's better up here. " Yashi spoke up. "Why don't you come on up?"

"I think I will." Cato said. He pulled out a sword. It was shorter than mine but the blade seemed heavier. Katniss climbs higher up the tree and I follow in suit. I pulled Yashi up also. I wonder how much higher we could go before this tree gives way.

Cato fell to the ground and got up swearing. The Glimmer girl tries to climb up next but the branch breaks underneath her. She then pulls out a bow and arrow and tries to shoot but she misses horribly. Katniss pulled the arrow out the bark and waves it teasingly. I didn't get this part. There are so many obvious ways to get us out of this tree.

"Well, aren't they idiots." Yashi muttered. I looked at her. "Only two of them try to climb the tree, and one of them shoots with a bow and arrow only one time. There are so many ways to get out this tree." I hissed for Yashi for stop talking but she continued on. "They could send somebody else up, they could try cutting the try down, they could even burn this stupid tree down, but _no_, they're just going to take a nap instead." I physically facepalmed now.

We were forced to rest in this stupid tree. I really wanted a bed right now. I look across from the tree and see a pair of eyes in another one. Ugh, now I have to get ready for another running scene. And Katniss is going to pass out. Maybe this might be a good time to mess with the plot. We haven't done much yet.

"Hey Yashi." I nudged her slightly. "Think this is a good opportunity?" She smiled. I guess I was going along with her twisted way of thinking now.

"You know it." She whispered back. Katniss had already pulled out her knife to being to saw the branch with the nest on it.


	8. Chapter 8: Stinging

**Ebony: It's so difficult to be clever. **

**Taka: Tell me about it.**

**Ebony: Well let's hope that the imaginary readers won't be mad.**

**Taka: What do you mean "imaginary readers"? **

**Ebony: Nothing…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Stinging**

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Hey Katy!" I whispered-yelled to Katniss. She glared at me. I loved her reaction to "Katy." "I'll cut the branch for you." She shook her head.

"Let me do it, I'm closer." I shook my head and slowly crawled over to her. It was a miracle I didn't fall out this stupid tree. Katniss sighed and handed me the knife.

"Start when the anthem beings playing so they can't hear you." I rolled my eyes and waved the knife at her.

"Alright, alright, I got it Miss Katy." Her scowl deepened. When I turned around I began cutting the branch immediately.

"What are you doing? I said start when the anthem beings." Katniss attempted to snatch the knife from me but I dropped it to the ground. When I looked down I saw the knife in the side of Glimmer's head. I heard a cannon boom. Well that's just great. I wasn't really a fan of killing people.

"Nice going Yashi." I heard Michi chuckle. I sighed.

"Give me your katana." Michi grabbed the hilt of the sword almost protectively.

"Not my baby. I haven't even gotten to use it yet." I held my hand out closer to her. She reluctantly placed the sword in my hand. "If you drop it I'm going to get you." I sighed and begun sawing again, despite Katniss' protests.

I heard some rustling down below. "Did you hear a cannon go off?" Cato asked. "What happened to Glimmer?" I paused my sawing to look down and saw Cato angrily taking the knife out of Glimmer's head. I'm guessing a knife to the brain is much better than getting stung to death by killer wasps.

"What are they doing up there?" Clove pointed to us. Well I know that I look pretty guilty right now. "Are you planning to finish somebody else off?" I pointed the sword at her.

"Shut up for a second. I'm trying to do something." Clove crossed her arms.

"And what exactly is that? Cut off the tree branch and drop it on all our heads?" I began sawing again.

"I told you to shut up. I can't work with all your questions." Clove growled and opened up her jacket revealing a bunch of knives. Why hadn't they thought of that earlier? Marvel placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. Clove jerked away from him but zipped her jacket up at least.

"Are you done yet?" Michi asked impatiently. "I'm not even sure of what we're doing." She was probably referring to how I was trying to mess with the story. Frankly, I wasn't sure either. The branch just needed a little more now.

I felt everyone's eyes on me now. Finally the branch snapped but I grabbed it quickly. I handed Michi back the katana before she got upset. The trackerjackers were still inside their hive thing. "Help me get out of this tree." Katniss and even Michi eyed me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure about that?" Michi slowly asked. I nodded and gave a smirk. "You seem like you have no clue what you're doing either. I figured as much." Michi and Katniss helped me lower myself from the branch we were on so I can get down the tree. How I managed to not slip and fall eighty feet in the air shall remain a mystery to all.

The Careers confusedly looked at me. Then they noticed the branch I was holding. In seconds a sword, a spear, a knife, and an arrow were all pointed at me. I expected them to fire at any moment but they were just staring at me. "Are you going to do something 6?" Cato snarled. I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow briefly. "Are you sure about that?" I took a small step towards them. The District 4 girl and Peeta took a small step back. Other than that everyone held their place.

"Not really. Do you want to hold this for me?" I shoved the hive towards Cato. He impulsively shoved the branch down with his sword. The hive burst open on the ground and a swarm of angry wasps followed soon after. The group raced away. But I noticed that Peeta gave me an odd glance before running off with them.

"Yashi run!" I heard a distant voice call. Was it Michi's? I don't remember. I then released that some trackerjackers had managed to sting me. I guess I was hallucinating now. I tried to walk over to where the tree was but I ended up stumbling in the opposite direction.

"Yashi, what are you doing?" I heard that same voice yell. But it sounded farther away. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy, I wanted to sleep. But for some reason I wanted to run.

"Yashi!" This voice was annoying me. Why does it keep calling my name? I forced my feet into a running motion. When I felt I had gone far enough I tried stopping but I couldn't seem to. I kept on running for what seemed like a few minutes and a few hours at the same time.

Finally I ended up just collapsing to the ground. But before I did I caught an image of a particular girl looking at me.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

Katniss and I immediately climbed out of the tree. "What just happened?" I didn't mean to yell at her. But no matter how mentally insane Yashi was she wouldn't just drop and run like that.

"I heard that in rare cases trackerjacker stings can take over your mind. She looked like she didn't want to run away." Katniss began running through the things that the Careers had left behind. When she was finished she took a few arrows with her. The District 4 girl must have run off with the bow.

"Should we look for her?" I thought aloud. Yashi and I could be able to cover more ground if we split up. But I was scared of what could be going on with her right now. I sighed. I guess I have to trust the fact of what happens when you die. At least it would be painless I'm guessing. "Let's just keep going."

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It's alright if we look for your friend." I shook my head.

"Let's just move on. I have faith in her." Katniss shrugged. She handed me a knife that Clove had dropped. I shook my head and pushed it back to her.

"I'm guessing that you're good with a bow and arrow. How about you hold onto this until we get one? I'm good with the sword." I saw a brief ghost of a smile on her face before she tucked the knife into her belt.

* * *

**Taka: People are going to hate us for the next chapter. **

**Ebony: I know. But it has to be done.**

**Taka: Do you think that people are going to skip these little conversations between us?**

**Ebony: Most likely.**

**Taka: We should probably stop, huh?**

**Ebony: Nah. I like annoying people. **

**Taka: I can tell…**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding

**Ebony: They're gonna hate us for this chapter.**

**Taka: Yeah, I know. Please don't hate us for this chapter!**

**Ebony: Yeah! It had to be done!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Finding**

* * *

_**MICHI **_

Without further questions Katniss and I marched on. There was a noticeable emptiness without Yashi here. She was the one who had mainly talked. Katniss had quickly established a cold silence over us. Suddenly a parachute with a silver pot attached flew from the sky and landed in Katniss' hands. She slightly smiled. "Thank you Haymitch." She sat down for a minute to rub the cream over her burn. Then she returned it in her pack and we kept on moving.

I wonder what was going to happen now. We just got rid of the part when Katniss and Rue bonded. I guess I would have to take over the role of Rue now? No. That didn't sound right at all. I'm not nearly as graceful and innocent as her. Actually, never mind that.

"Is there a goal that you have in mind with all this walking?" I asked. I just wanted to fill in this quietness between us.

"Not really. I just think that it's a good idea if we keep moving." She shrugged. "Maybe we'll find the end of the area." I shook my head. I believe that's what her mentor tried doing in his games. That didn't work out so well for him in the end. "Are you worried about Yashi?"

"Yes and no. For some reason I think that she'll somehow make it." Katniss slowly nodded. She probably thought that I was crazy also. Oh well. Everybody in this story was crazy. They were sending children in an area to fight to the death for entertainment. That's probably as crazy as crazy can get. A cannon suddenly fired. Then another one sounded. A few more followed up. I was too astionished by just the mere sound to bother counting them.

"That was three or four. I should've counted." Katniss muttered. I sighed.

"I guess we'll see in the sky tonight." She nodded. We marched on.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

This was utterly painful. It was like someone was picking at my insides. All I saw was hot whiteness. I felt my limbs move but I couldn't control them. This was the greatest torture ever. A flash of the real world suddenly came. I saw my hands and pants with blood spilled all over them before it returned to light darkness.

What have I done?

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"For once I'm so anxious to see the death toll." Katniss slightly nodded. When the anthem played we immediately looked up into the sky. Glimmer was the first. Her picture kind of annoyed me. She looked like a girl who tried who hard during school picture day. Next was the District 10 boy. I remember him being mentioned with a crippled leg. But did he die a little later? Next shown was the District 3 boy. He was sort of useful. He supplied the badass moment when Katniss had blown up the supplies.

"Is that all?" I whispered.

"I think–" Katniss suddenly gasped. The next image was of Rue. Well we've certainly wrecked the story now. "How did this happen?" Katniss sounded extremely hurt. I couldn't blame her. If she had formed the alliance with Rue then there was a high chance that she would've abandoned me.

"Rue was small." I slowly stated. When Katniss glared at me I didn't say anything else. "Did she remind you of your sister?" Katniss slumped into her sleeping bag.

"They're both small, and fragile, and innocent. They both are also so birdlike to me." I nodded understandably. I wondered how it came to this end. Katniss pressed her lips against her fingertips and pointed three towards the sky. I wonder if in the American theaters if some people did this also while crying during Rue's death scene. I awkwardly patted her shoulder. I was surprised that she didn't flinch away from me.

"I'm sorry about Rue." Man, she was bony. It felt like she'll snap if Chihiro gave her one of her famous bear hugs. I almost smiled at the thought of Chihiro. It was a good thing that not much time passes in between the real world and the story world. What seems like a year here may be equivalent a one of Chihiro's naps. And she was known for taking the longest names in the world.

Katniss lowered her head. "I miss Prim." It was almost inaudible.

"I miss my grandmother." In all honestly I felt no emotion towards my true parents. My whole life was Yashi and Chihiro.

"Were you raised by her?" I nodded.

"I'm not too sure what happened to my parents. But all my life was my grandmother. When she had fallen sick I had taken over for her as a baggage handler." District 6 was transportation. I'm pretty sure that there were baggage handlers there. "I really love her." Katniss nodded.

"I'm sort of in the same situation. I have to take care of my family also." We sat quietly for a moment, letting all of this sink in. "I thought Rue was going to last a few more days. She had a high score for the training."

"Me too," I mumbled. Well, that's what happens when you wreck things.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

When my vision finally cleared I found myself on the forest floor lying in a puddle of my own drool. "Ew!" I squealed and sat up. I did that much too quickly though, my head began hurting worse than when I was blinded.

I looked down at where I was laying. A closer examination of my "drool" revealed that it was froth and blood. My stomach felt queasy. I wonder what happened before I went out officially.

I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a whole new part of the forest. I also didn't help that I was sick and didn't have any supplies whatsoever. Even the jacket I was wearing had worn down a bit after a few days.

After just sitting there thinking for a while I decided to get up and go in the direction that I thought I came from. I walked until night fell. There were no deaths projected. Then again I could've been out for a day. So I'm assuming that the ones still alive are Michi, Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Marvel, the District 3 boy, the District 4 girl, Foxface, me, the District 10 boy, Thresh, and Rue. If I was correct then there were only thirteen more to go. Wow, almost halfway there.

I managed to find the lake in the middle of the night. I felt like just jumping into the water and just floating there for the rest of the Games. I sighed. If only. "Time to face to music," I whispered to myself. I turned to where the devastation happened. There were the scattered remnants of the campfire and a few abandoned packs. Looking through the packs there was nothing useful. I would've expected someone to go through and comb the place or something.

"Well that's just great." I mumbled to myself. I hadn't eaten in a few days. Feeling the pain of starvation was not something I wanted at the moment. Behind me I heard what sounded like a footstep. I jumped up and whirled around, bad idea for my head.

"It's just me." Peeta emerged from the shadows, along with District 4 girl.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Watching you," the 4 girl spoke. "We were keeping an eye on you after you had gotten bit." She turned to Peeta. "I can't believe you convinced me to leave the alliance to look after her." Peeta flashed a charming smile which the girl softened up at. I guess Miss 4 had fallen for the great charms of Peeta Mellark.

"I was worried about you. I knew saw you run away and thought that that was a pretty unlikely thing to do." I nodded.

"Sorry for giving you worry." Peeta shook his head. It was obvious that he was really worried for Katniss. I guess he wanted to know why I would break away from her and Michi so simply. I guess that was a good reason. Now getting to really talk to him you could faintly sense the affection that he had towards Katniss. Too bad she's sort of an insensitive butthole towards him in the first book.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but form an alliance ourselves." The 4 girl announced. "There's no doubt that the group is going to be hunting us down by the morning."

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her. I noticed Peeta sort of expectantly look at her too. Don't tell me that he hadn't caught her name either?

"Gail, like the winds," she simply answered. I almost busted into laughter from Peeta's reaction. He sort of jumped back at her. When Gail eyed him curiously he nervously laughed and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. I know someone with a similar name." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the packs they were carrying. No doubt they were filled with stolen supplies.

"Mind if I eat? I haven't had anything in days." Peeta nodded and handed me some jerky and dried fruit. I wolfed that down in less than a minute, which didn't seem to faze him.

"Do you think it's safe to camp here?" Gail asked Peeta. He glanced at me before nodding. Thank goodness they had an extra sleeping bag for me. I was a little weary about sleeping on the ground. But I knew that we couldn't simply go into a tree. I was hopeless at climbing without help, Peeta looked much too heavy to be lying on a branch, and I was pretty sure that Gail couldn't climb.

"Here's to the first night of the Peeta-Gail-Yashi alliance!" I stated into the darkness. They nodded with much less happiness. Peeta volunteered to watch first for us. I was surprised that I actually fell to sleep with all my uneasiness. I wonder how these two managed to make me feel secure.


	10. Chapter 10: Poisoning

**Taka: Who's left?**

**Ebony: Marvel, Clove, Cato, Gail (District 4), "Foxface," Yashi, Michi, Thresh, Katniss, and Peeta.**

**Taka: Wow you said them in order too. You're starting to sound like you're from the Capital. **

**Ebony: Ha ha ha… Hunger Games time!**

**Taka: Oh goodness no.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Poisoning**

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"We're at the bottom ten now." Katniss nodded. "That all went by fast." Maybe a little too fast. The only  
"slow part" of the story was all that time that Katniss and Peeta spent in the cave.

"Our main competition is Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Thresh now." She shook her head. "I would prefer not to face Thresh because of Rue. I feel like I owe him something." I rolled my eyes. What was up with her and owing people things?

"I think now might be a good time to look for Yashi." Katniss nodded and repacked us. I hope it wasn't going to be too hard to find her.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Do you want to tell her?" I heard Gail whisper. I kept my eyes closed. I wonder what they were talking about.

"That probably won't be a good idea. I don't want for her to stress at that." I heard Gail groan.

"We watched her kill all those people with her hands and teeth, and we're not going to tell her?" I resisted a gasp. I killed people while I was out of it?

"Let her die peacefully. If she wins then she'll see in the recaps and she'll understand our decision." I heard Gail sigh again. "Can you wake her up for me?" I let my face relax at that. Gail went over to vigorously shake me.

"Wake up Yashi. We have to get moving. Cato, Clove, and Marvel are probably hunting us down right now." I nodded and we packed up.

"Can we look for Katniss and Michi?" I asked Peeta. He nodded.

"Seems like the only option right now." Thank goodness. I wonder how we were going to wreck the story now. I apparently had already done some major damage.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes. Katniss and I whipped around weapons ready. I hoped that it was Yashi. "Who is it?" I called out. There was some more rustling before it all went quiet. "Let's chase after them." I told Katniss. She stepped back.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" I shrugged.

"I just want to do something. All this walking is getting to me." I grunted. Great, I've turned into Yashi. Katniss and I dove into the bushes and landed on top of someone. We both scrambled up but held the person down.

"Oh, it's Foxface." I glanced at Katniss than back at Foxface. Now thinking about it she did resemble a fox a bit, especially with her hair.

"What's your name?" Foxface shook her head. I pulled out the katana and waved in by her nose. "Tell me your name please." Katniss seemed pretty shocked at this move. I just really wanted a name to call her by. "Foxface" didn't cut it.

"C-Capala," she stuttered. Her voice was sort of raspy from not talking. I didn't back the sword away. "Capala Bronn." I nodded and helped her up.

"You're pretty good at this Capala. Stealth must be a strongpoint for you." She nodded confusedly. I guess my bipolar mood swing was the cause for that. "I know that you probably don't want to do an alliance, but would you like to join us?" She looked down at her hand suddenly.

"I'm not sure." She looked up at us hopefully. "Do you have food?" She was looking very frail. I felt bad for her.

"Not at the moment. But we've been successful hunting." Katniss spoke up. I wasn't really expecting her to. Her feelings were sort of neutral towards Capala towards the games.

"One moment," she said in a low voice. She then disappeared into the bushes. A cannon fired.

"What was that?" I asked Katniss. She shrugged. We followed to wear Capala disappeared. Marvel was standing over her with a bloodied spear in hand. Katniss took the sword from my hands and sliced through Marvel's neck. Another cannon fired.

I gaped. "What was that?" I really hadn't expected this turn of events. Katniss dropped the sword and sunk to her knees.

"I don't know what came over me." I grabbed the sword from her and frowned at the blood.

"The Games change people. Unfortunately we have to see this as the competition being eliminated." The hovercrafts that were to collect their bodies soon arrived. Katniss and I backed up. "Let's just stay here and let whoever comes come. I'm ready to face some more people." Katniss slowly nodded. I wondered when I started calling the shots around here.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Could that be Katniss and Michi?" I gasped. I ran top speed to where I saw the hovercrafts land.

"Hey, wait for us Yashi!" Peeta called after me. I slowed down a bit until they were by my side. Eventually we reached to where we thought the craft had landed.

"You found us!" Michi enveloped me into a death grip. I was laughing at how serious we were acting. We couldn't die. Well, we couldn't technically die. We would fell death and show up in Chihiro's house as if nothing had happened. I'll have to mention that to Michi soon.

When Michi let go of me she stared almost in awe at Peeta. I shook my head. We gave her a nervous smile before turning to Katniss. "Looks like we found each other," he slowly stated. Katniss nodded. He turned back to Michi. "Thank you for taking care of her for me." Michi gave a stupid smile. I stepped in front of her when I saw a blush forming. Wait a second, what was I doing? This was a perfect opportunity to wreck the story.

"Peeta, mind if I talk to you for a second?" He glanced at Katniss before nodding. We went off to a small clearing. There was bloodstain here. That was pretty unsettling.

"What do you want to talk about?" I understood why he was being impatient. I wouldn't want to be separated from someone I loved either.

"You know my friend Michi right?" He nodded. "Well she seems to have fallen in love with you also." He took a step back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It means you have yourself a love triangle. Michi likes you, you like Katniss, and I'm not sure about Katniss." I snorted which made Peeta jump back a bit. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking that it would be ironic if Katniss liked Michi, because Michi has some female admirers for some reason." Peeta raised an eyebrow. "You have to worry about it, Michi isn't like that."

"Katniss isn't either." Peeta stated. "Thank you for telling me." I smiled. We returned back to the others.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

Peeta and Yashi had odd expressions when they returned. Peeta looked a bit flushed and Yashi had this smug look. I pulled her to the side. "What did you tell him?"

"I was spicing things up." Uh oh. Yashi tended to do dire things when she was "spicing things up." I wonder what was going through her mind right now.

"Hey look, I found some berries!" The District 4 girl plucked a dark berry from the bush that Capala had been hiding in. We recognized it immediately.

"No Gail, don't–" Yashi yelled, but it was too late. Gail had shoved a handful of the berries in her mouth. She then held her neck and begun gasping. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground with the fire of a cannon.

"I guess it's down to our original alliance now." I muttered.

* * *

**Taka: Now who's left?**

**Ebony: Clove, Cato, Yashi, Michi, Thresh, Katniss, and Peeta. Seven left. **

**Taka: Once again, thorough. **

**Ebony: The Hunger Games shall return tomorrow!**

**Taka: Stop that, you're not an announcer. **

**Ebony: Why can't I dream Takara, why?**

**Taka: *facepalm***


	11. Chapter 11: Stealing

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Stealing**

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Well that was unexpected." Katniss, Peeta, and Michi turned to me and raised their eyebrows as if to say "_you think?_" I shrugged. Then an idea came to mind. "I want to try something else." I stepped over Gail and went to the nightlock bushes.

"Yashi, what are you doing?" Peeta reached out for me but I stepped away.

"I'm trying something really quick. I want to see how bad these things are." I knew that Michi knew what I was trying to do but she still looked worried.

Katniss stepped up also. "I always thought that you were slightly off, but you're going to willingly eat poisonous berries after seeing what they can do?" I nodded. Before they could grab me I took a handful of nightlock and shoved it into my mouth. Peeta and Katniss gasped in usion.

An odd numbness started to appear in my hands and feet. I felt it slowly make its way through my body. I began shivering from how oddly cold it was. Suddenly the coldness reached my chest and I gasped in shock just like Gail. With that I couldn't stand anymore and I fell. "Yashi, you idiot!" I heard Michi yell. It was true I was an idiot. Yet this didn't feel so bad. I guess nightlock wasn't really all that bad of a way to die.

When my vision cleared again I was in my room. I ran to look out the window. It was the same time of day. I went to Grandma's room. She was still sleeping. I sighed in relief upon returning back to my room.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone murmur.

"I don't know. I heard a cannon, yet there's no hovercraft yet." Another voice murmured.

I shot my eyes open. "I'm back!" I sat up and brushed the leaves off of me. Katniss and Peeta jumped back in fear.

"How did you–!" Peeta grunted. "Was that a joke? That wasn't funny Yashi, you had us worried."

"Yeah Yashi," Michi threw in. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Let's just–" A cannon fired, a few seconds later it was followed by another one. We were all still intact. So it was Clove, Thresh, or Cato who were eliminated. I groaned. "I'm tired of all this death."

"Well you weren't tired enough to pretend to join them." Michi huffed. She stuck her tongue out at me. Wow, I guess I can be very immature sometimes… or all the time.

"It'll probably be a good idea to move on." Michi suddenly pulled her sword out. We all jumped back. She pressed a finger to her lips and gestured for us to listen. There was what sounded like growling. They were sending the muttations already?

A mutant wolf tore through the brush and growled at us. We all froze. "Run!" I yelled. Katniss and I ran off to the left, and Peeta and Michi parted to the right. After a few minutes of running I stopped. Katniss looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She scowled suddenly. "It's gone? What was that about?"

"Congratulations to the final five of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Claudius' voice boomed throughout the arena. Was that introduction really necessary? "There has been a rule change. If the last two tributes are male and female then they shall both become the victors." I heard Katniss gasp loudly.

"Peeta," she muttered. I pretended like I didn't hear that. Really Katy, after all we went through?

"I also invite you all to a feast located at the Cornucopia." I groaned. "Now hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." I groaned again.

Did we really need anything? I guess we needed Peeta and Michi. But I didn't really want them just yet. I hope that some "spiciness" to unfold in between them, if Michi is willing.

"We don't exactly need anything." Katniss murmured. "I guess we're a bit low on water and weaponry. But I'm not sure."

"Are we going to join?" She vigorously shook her head.

"There's no point."

"We could meet back up with Peeta and Michi, and maybe there could be a bow or something for you." Katniss sighed.

"Alright, let's feast."

* * *

_**MICHI**_

Peeta and I doubled over and fell. "I think it's gone." I said in between breathes. He nodded.

"We split up from Yashi and Katniss. Maybe they'll be at the feast. Is that what he announced?" I shrugged.

"I was too busy running for my life to notice. But now there can be two victors as long as they're male and female."

"That means that Cato, Thresh, or myself can win with you, Katniss, Yashi, or Clove." I nodded. He suddenly had this forlorn look.

"I know you want it to be you and Katniss."

"Yes, but you and her have equal chances of winning."

"I guess so, but Peeta–"

"I would do anything for Katniss. But I can't just leave you and Yashi here. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Peeta Katniss, Yashi, and I can't just win three-way." He nodded.

"I know. It's just… this is very stressful." I sighed. I imagined how sad this situation must be for him.

"You know, Peeta–"

"I also don't want for it to be Cato and Clove to win." He went on.

"Hey, Peeta, listen–"

"I just don't know Michi." I grabbed Peeta by the sides of his face and kissed him. I've always wanted to do that, they seem to work in movies. Maybe I should suggest to Yashi that we should wreck a movie sometime.

"Listen to me Peeta. Everything's going to be alright. Okay?" He was speechless, as expected. I loved dramatic moments! I wonder what the Capital people at home were thinking. They must be wetting their pants from all the drama. The people of District 12 right now might be a different story. Except for Gale maybe, he must be ecstatic right now. "Please stop interrupting me. I forgot what I was going to say now."

"I-I…" He was still speechless. I must have done a good job. Thank goodness Yashi wasn't here; I wouldn't hear the end of this. Eh, she would find out eventually. "K-Katniss…" he stuttered.

"What about Katniss?" I ran my fingers down his face. A sappy love triangle wasn't something very pleasant but I guess I have to make one for the story. Katniss, Peeta, and Gale was already intense enough.

"I love her." His voice was softer. I sort of felt bad now. Yashi would be proud though. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Let's just go to the feast and see if they're there, okay?" He nodded and we marched on.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

Katniss and I were able to locate the Cornucopia in no time. I found it odd how we spent basically the entire Game inside of the forest. The few occasions that Katniss was here was for the beginning, to blow up the supplies, the feast, and the ending. Yet she didn't get to blow up the supplies since of Rue's early departure. I wonder what happened to her.

Backpacks labeled with the numbers 2, 6, 9, and 12 were aligned by the Cornucopia's entrance. So either Cato or Clove died. I felt bad for Thresh. I sort of liked how he refused to let the Games own him and how he was protective over Rue.

I nodded towards. "Let's move." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you doing? We're unarmed and Cato or Clove may be hiding somewhere."

"I don't hear anything. Let's just run in and get out as fast as we can." Katniss bit her lip in thought. I didn't have time for this. I shook out of her grip and raced toward the Cornucopia. I heard her groan before chasing after me. She took both the 12 backpacks and the 9 backpack while I took the 6 backpack and the 2 backpack.

"Are you sure about that?" She referred to the stolen backpack I had. I shrugged.

"If you would prefer not to bloody your hands, let's just take away their supplies." Katniss nodded. I was surprised that we made it out without any ambushes.

After going deep enough into the forest Katniss and I looked through the backpacks. In the 2 backpack was a bodysuit. Must have been some sort of armor. I guess Cato or Clove really needed protection right now. In my pack there was a new pair of clothes. Katniss sort of snorted at this. I guess that was how she laughed.

"I guess the Capital cares about my appearance." I frowned. "Or they want to see me strip down. Neither is really a good thing in my opinion." In Michi's backpack was a canteen of water, a pack of crackers, and a note. Wait, how could she get a note? Mentors and Gamemakers weren't allowed to communicate with tributes. I hid the note at the bottom of the canteen and moved on.

In Katniss' pack was a silver bow and arrow. Her eyes lit up and she immediately swung the quiver over her shoulder. In Peeta's bag was nothing but a scrap of paper. "Hey, I thought that they were going to send us things that we 'desperately' needed." Katniss shrugged.

"It seems that District 2 is the only one really in need of something." Before I could respond there was a sudden rustling behind us.

"What was that?" I whispered. Katniss got her bow ready and I crouched behind her.

"It's either Peeta and Michi, or District 2."

* * *

**Ebony: Now it's whoever is remaining from District 2, Yashi, Michi, Katniss, and Peeta. **

**Taka: That was pretty obvious, but okay. **

**Ebony: We're not going to do a sappy love triangle, right?**

**Taka: Since when do we do sappy love triangles?**

**Ebony: Good point. **


	12. Chapter 12: Lasting

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Lasting**

* * *

_**MICHI**_

When we arrived at the Cornucopia there was nothing there. "I'm guessing someone must have raided the supplies." I muttered. We went slightly deeper into the forest just in case someone was waiting to ambush us.

"Do you think that we'll be able to find them?" I shrugged.

"It's a big arena, and we went off in opposite directions. Let's just hope we're in a common area around the Cornucopia." He nodded and cleared his throat. I smirked. "Aw, did I make you nervous Peeta?" He quickly shook his head. I can't believe that I was "Yashi-spicing" (that doesn't even sound found) right now.

"No. That was just much unexpected of you." I poked his shoulder. He sort of flinched. I understand why Yashi likes to make people uncomfortable. It can be sort of fun.

"Well, you know what they say. 'Expect the unexpected.'" I poked his shoulder again. "Don't shy away from me like an abused animal. What's wrong with you?" The answer was obvious. I just wanted to cause some more drama.

"I-I… just… Katniss," he mumbled.

"That's not a coherent sentence." He groaned. Peeta suddenly reached out and grabbed me. "I feel that same feeling with Katniss, except for this is more intense?" He was probably experiencing lust. I guess I will have to go on with this.

"Maybe it's because you're losing hope for her. She has hardly glanced at you since we all got together." I had a feeling that she still shouted out his name when they announced that there could be two victors.

"That's true." I was starting to feel squished by him. "I'm sorry." I felt a tear fall from him. Oh, emotional guys. They were rare to come by.

"Who are you apologizing to?"

"I don't know." I sighed. Once again: oh, emotional guys.

"I thought so." I brought my arms up and returned his embrace. Hugging in the middle of a Game of death probably wasn't the most ideal thing. But my logic had been thrown out the window the moment that we stopped running from the muttations.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

Cato suddenly erupted in front of us. Katniss shot two arrows. He plucked the first one out of shoulder like it was nothing. The next landed in his eye. He reared back and roared in pain. I winced when he pulled that arrow out and snapped it in half. His eye was bleeding heavily and quickly.

Katniss fired another arrow at his chest and he felled over on his back. Nothing happened. I went over to him and stepped the arrow down into him and the cannon fired expectedly. "That was intense!" I yelled. I just needed to get a scream out. My heart was beating so much during that moment. I thought it was going to burst.

"Let's get back to the Cornucopia." Katniss suggested. I nodded and we ran back.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

"That could've been Katniss." Peeta said.

"Or Cato, Clove, Thresh, or Yashi." I also added. He grabbed my arm and ran back to the Cornucopia. I didn't like being dragged by 150-200 pounds of Peeta. We nearly bumped into Katniss and Yashi. We all gave somewhat of group hug to each other.

"Today has been a long day." Yashi muttered. I nodded. That was many deaths in the span of a few hours.

"Agreed," Katniss muttered. I felt Peeta tense up beside me. I guess I can play this into the ending.

"Can we please rest now? I can't handle any more action." Everyone nodded. Katniss and Yashi put the backpacks they had gathered in front of us. Yashi seemed slightly uneasy when she handed Peeta and I our individual packs.

I went through my backpack. It held some food and a canteen. At the bottom of the canteen was a scrap of paper. I opened it and made it appear as though I was simply staring at the canteen. "_I know they're your friends. But if you play your cards right, you can make it count with 12._" This must have been from Spiridon.

A glance at Peeta made it appear that he was reading something too, most likely from Haymitch. He took a look at me also. "What's wrong with you two?" Yashi chuckled. I looked down when I felt my faced became heated.

"Like you said it's been a long day." Yashi laughed again. I scowled at her. "Go to sleep."

* * *

**Ebony: Yashi, Michi, Katniss, and Peeta are the final four. **

**Taka: Only one female can win. **

**Ebony: Who will be the victor?**

**Taka: Stay tuned for the next installment of Story Wreckers: The Hunger Games!**

**Ebony: Until next time folks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Slicing

**Taka: Last chapter!**

**Ebony: Finally. We can move on to Death Note!**

**Taka: I don't see you continuing your Death Note fanfic. **

**Ebony: You hush. Now onwards to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Slicing**

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Everybody get up!" I heard Michi yell. I groaned and swatted at the air.

"Michi, this is especially not the time for singing." Someone ripped me up from the ground and was running away with me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Peeta. Behind him was a huge swarm of trackerjackers. I smirked. I guess it was time for me to play Mags in the first book.

I jumped out of Peeta's arms and went to the trackerjackers. They immediately stung at me. I saw grey lumps instantly start to form on my skin. I saw Michi, Katniss, and Peeta pause and look at me. "Go on. You'll go faster without me."

"That makes no sense!" Katniss cried out. "Thank you Yashi." I nodded. I felt the stings start to suffocate me. This was actually more painful than eating the nightlock. As I began to fade I heard the cannon fire. Reopening my eyes I was in my room again. I sighed.

"Home sweet home," I murmured. I picked up the fallen book and turned to the last page. Words were rapidly appearing as if someone was typing them up at this very moment. Let's see what ending Michi will decide.

* * *

_**MICHI**_

I rolled my eyes at the firing of Yashi's cannon. I guess she's leaving it up to me to choose the ending. The trackerjacker swarm eventually subsided. We were all panting and out of breath. Now it was down to the final three. Either Katniss or I had to go. Peeta stared at us intently.

"What happens now? A female and a male can win." Katniss looked at me. I sighed. It was time for some more drama.

"The Capital wants you two. You're the star-crossed lovers of District 12. By the way they _so_ stole that from _Romeo and Juliet_." Katniss raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are _Romeo and Juliet_?" I shrugged.

"It's an old story about these two people who couldn't love each other. So they committed suicide and caused many deaths." Now thinking about it Peeta and Katniss did model Romeo and Juliet in an odd, twisted, futuristic way. "But anyway, it should be you two who live." I pulled out my katana by Peeta laid his hand over mine.

"We'll figure something out." I shook my head.

"It's either me or Katniss." He winced. "If I give what the people want then you might have hope again. If I give what you want, there will definitely be no hope." I imagined once again the Capital people wetting themselves over us.

"What does she mean by that Peeta?" I hadn't noticed that Katniss had drawn her bow and arrow. What was she planning to do? Peeta shook his head.

"Nothing," he muttered. "What do you want?" Katniss raised her bow up a bit.

"If anything I want for you and Michi to get out." I raised my katana also.

"No, it should be you and Peeta." Peeta sighed.

"If anything it should be you two. I wish it could be that way." A sick idea suddenly came to mind.

"If it were that way than only one of us would win, which would be you Peeta." I noticed that he flinched slightly when I raised my katana in the air. "I have a feeling that they're lying about this whole rule change. Maybe it's just one victor after all."

"Michi, what are you–" I closed my eyes and swung at Katniss. I heard two shrieks. I swung again and again until I heard the cannon fire. I turned to Peeta. Tears were filling his eyes.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games," Claudius' voice boomed. "The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has–" I swung the sword at Peeta. In fewer than three hits his cannon fired.

A heavy silence suddenly developed. I'm pretty sure I was blood soaked and looked like a madwoman right now. I heard Claudius clear his voice over the speaker. I guess he was pretty shocked. Trumpets began blaring. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Michi Midori–" I pressed the sword against my neck. I immediately screamed out in pain. Wasn't death supposed to be painless? I guess Yashi was a little too scatterbrained on explaining the rules to me.

I heard a cannon fire and it was all over.

* * *

_**YASHI**_

"Wow that was intense!" Michi nodded. She was still rubbing her neck ever since she arrived. "Don't worry. There are no scars. But I guess I should have told you that you would feel the pain of death before coming back." Michi glared at me.

"So what do you want to do next?" I shrugged.

"I was thinking about choosing something from our home." I pulled out my complete manga collection of Death Note. Michi smirked.

"Do you have another choice?"

"We could choose another manga." I pulled out _NANA_. Michi shook her head.

"I was thinking a book." I rummaged through my bookshelves. I spotted a book that I didn't recognize before. When I read the title I groaned. "What book is that?" I threw the book to her. "Why do you have _Twilight_? This book is very…" Michi tapped her chin. She tended to do that when she was trying to be nice.

"It sucks. Just say it." She nodded.

"So either Death Note or Twilight, huh?"

"You do realize that we actually have to read Twilight right?"

"Do we have to?"

"Actually we don't have to. It would just be easier to know what event is going to happen next if we read it."

"Don't you like surprises?" I shrugged. "Okay. Let's pick tomorrow. Right now I'm really hungry."

"Me too." I threw the manga and book on my bed and we raced downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**Taka: You do realize that we actually have to read **_**Twilight**_**?**

**Ebony: I could just look it up, no big deal. **

**Taka: I'm not looking forward to this.**

**Ebony: Hey, we could always choose the totally awesome series of **_**Death Note**_** too!**

**Taka: Sure, sure. **

**Ebony: The song that Yashi was talking about was "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. I couldn't help myself. **

**Taka: Until the next wrecking folks!**

**Ebony: Time for editing for me. :( **


End file.
